Conquorin Love
by katkagome
Summary: summary: Inuyasha and Kagome were a great couple till inuyasha dissapeared and left kagome, everyone knows what happened he just doesnt know that they do. Another thing was that he dissapeared because of kikyos advantage over him, he still loves kagome an


summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are a great couple but when his old lover comes back things get complicated and his guilt and old rendered passion returns to him at the sight of kikyo which all turns into trouble when she takes advantage of it. What happens Will Inuyasha come to his senses, can kagomes and Inus love conquor and can Sango and Miroku help while finding their own love? More to story!!!! Pairings: Kag-Inu, Inu-Kik, Kag-Kog, Kog-Ayame, Sang-Leon, Sang-Mir,Nara-Kagu, Sessh-Kagu, Koha-Hito , Sota-Rin, Ship-Kir.

**Ch1: True happiness and true sadness was over 5 years ago**

A beautiful attractive woman stopped for a small break to drink her bottled water as a few men whistled at her and gave some sexy growls winking.

She smiled and drank her water as she then fixed her beautiful wavy, long, black, silky, glistening, soft hair tieing up in a loose bun again. Her tan skin had small beads of sweat all over her and she looked so exotic, she was very well developed in the chest area which when she ran people would joke around and tell her not to knock herself out with them. lol but she didnt care she was content with her curvy, attractive, exotic body. She had a small abbbed pouched stomach that had a bellybutton peircing as it silver shined from the sun rays beaming on her.

She had thick thighs and lean legs was alittle short for her age but it was ok. She wore a white tank top and grey sweatpants and 'and1' hightops.

She felt an arm wrap around her silky, sweaty, stomach and smiled seeing the familiar tan arm.

There was a low sexy teasing growl that was from the person behind her making her lightly giggle and turn around to kiss the persons chin.

She saw his beautiful, exotic, rare, golden-amber, eyes look into her light brown ones. He had sexy vampire looking fangs in his sexy bad boy smile that he had on him right now and he wore an expensive armani suit. His beautiful silver hair hand slicked back without any gel or such and all into a high pony tail with some of his bangs coming out of the pony tail and hung over his eyes which made him so sexy and exotic and made her melt.

She sighed at the sight of him and felt wekness coming into her knees as he held her.

"heh did you pass here to tease me? or did you come to get me mad while all my co workers watch you?" said the man in her ear.

"the first one." she said playfully as she kissed his bottom lip.

"well its working babe."

"Good."

"no that isnt good i cant be horny during a meeting."

"oh ok then im sorry papi." she said ,he only shuddered in response he loved it when she called him papi.

"I should get going." she said now pulling away from kissing him.

"I dun think so." he muttered as he pulled her close against him.

"ack! Inuyasha!" she snapped in surprise as she shockingly looked at him.

"cmon Kagome I havent seen you all week, I deserve some time with you atleast a minute or two." he said as he carressed her arms.

"Besides Im not doing anything wrong." he said as he rubbed a gold 7kt diamond ring on her ring finger and smiled at her as she blushed slightly.

He kissed her neck slightly as she tilted her head over to allow him more space to kiss as she smiled with pleasure from his kisses.

"INUYASHA!!!! INUYASHA!!!!" called a voice devestatedly from afar.

Kagome slightly opened her eyes to see a chubby short man running their way with a pointy muctache and big eyes with small beaded pupils.

"IIIIIIINUUUUUUYASSSSHAAAAAA!" cried the man.

Kagome sighed and pulled her neck from Inuyashas kissing range.

"whats wrong?" he asked looking down at her.

Kagome pointed over to the short man that was still running towrds them as Inuyasha then growled and curled his hand into a fist.

"hey papi its ok." she said running her hands soothingly down his arm.

Inuyasha loosened up a bit and smiled back at her.

"You better get going, I'll have dinner ready by the time your done dealing with him." she said now giving him a small peck kiss.

"ok." he mumbled but before she could run off he quickly grabbed her b the wrist and pulled her closer.

"what kind of kiss was tha-" inuayshas sexy low whispering sentence was soon interrupted by the same man that had been halling ass for awhile now.

"Inu-Yasha" heeved the man.

"ugh what is it Myoga?!" snapped Innuyasha angrily still clenching kagome close.

" The board meetings going to start now!" said the little chubby man.

"Now hurry!"

See usually Inuyasha would drop everything and hall ass and be there in a split second but he glanced over to Kagome and gave a long passionate kiss.

She felt in complete bliss as so did he and Myoga just felt turned on yet weirded out how he was upclose.

"hurry inu you dont want to miss it." she whispered as they broke the kiss.

" Love you kagome."

"I love you too."

With that he casted off and left a dumbfounded myoga next to a melted kagome.

(a/n: kagome was 19 and Inu was 22)

5 years later( now kag24 and inu 27.)

Kagome stood in the doorway of her two story home as a man crept up behind her kissing her on the neck.

He had long brown hair, icy blue eyes, tan skin, and was really muscular, he wore blue jeans and a long sleeved maroon colored sweater.

Kagome wore blue faded jeans and a long sleeved black shirt that showed her stomach.

It was fall and the leaves were falling and the two had already set pumpkings around their home and such.

"Hey sweetheart." said Kagome as she kissed him on the cheek.

the man wrapped his arms around her fully and leaned against her rocking from side to side.

"hey Koga im going to do some shopping for thanksgiving cmon." she said.

"ok Kagzi." he said as he kissed her on the cheek

grocery store

The two picked out a bunch of vegitables together while shopping mentioning the recipes kagome could make.

"lets see Sesshomaru,Sota, and Kohaku all like these." said Kagome as she picked up various fruits putting them into a bag.

"HELL NO!" snapped a voice.

Kagome almost instantly knew that voice as she quickly turned around.

Koga as well as his eyes then flared in anger.

Kagome held Kogas arm firmly and then whispered to him.

"calm down Koga, it doesnt matter anymore."

"Kagome It does matter! Its been 5 years since the incident and we have never heard nor had a trace of him and now he shows up out of the blue?!" snapped Koga.

"huh?" Kagome could feel the attention of that person coming towards them as she quiickly dissapeared into the next unit.

Koga looked around but didnt see kagome as he then turned around to see him, Inuyasha staring right at him.

"long time no see." said Inuyasha as then saw sesshomaru walk behind him growling over at Inu.

"Inuyasha," mutttered Koga as he then began to look around again.

"so what have you been up to?" asked Inuyasha

"you d rather not know" he replied angrily.

"what do you mean man?"

"YOU DONT WANT TO KNOW." growled sesshomaru now facing Inuyasha angrily.

"keh, what the hells with you two?!" growled the silver haired hanyou.

Sesshomaru looked at Koga in the eyes with a questioning look as Koga shrugged.

Sesshomaru knew what he spoke of and then walked off leaving Inu and Koga alone.

"what happened to that woman of yours?" growled Koga.

"woman what woman?"asked Inuyasha

"Dont fuck with me Inuyasha we all know what happened."

"What are you talking about?!" snapped Inuyasha

"YOU FUCKEN BASTERED STOP PLAYING INNOCENT WE ALL KNOW YOU---" but koga was then interrupted by Kagomes fussing and Sesshomarus soft chuckling as he pushed her close to the two.

"K-kagome?" said Inuyasha in question.

"hi Inuyasha" she said kindly as she then glanced over to Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru you like these dont you?" she asked pulling up vegitables to change the subject.

"yes." he replied

"Kagome Its been so long how have you been?"

"oh were married and shes pregnant with two boys Leo and Kiba( like from wolfs rain)" replied Koga

Inuyasha was blown aback from this as he looked down at her hand holding the basket full of graceries and saw the beautiful ring on her ring finger.

"Kagome..I thought-"

"Sesshomaru is your mother joining us this year for thanksgiving?" asked Kagome trying to change te subject.

"hmm? Oh yes." he replied snapping out of his daze.

Sesshomaru actually got along with Kagome and enjoyed her presence even though she was human, it was probably because she had a deep respect for him. Actually he thought of Kagome as a younger sister, and like her more than he like his half brother.

Sesshoamrus flashback

Sesshomaru panted as he looked over the railings near the restaurant area of the airport.

He turned around to see Kagome on the floor crying in her wedding dress, she had given up.

"KAGOME!!!"

He rushed to her aid and sasw tears runnning down her beautiful face. Her light brown lipsticked lips quivering.

_'No she had to give up she couldnt go on.' _he thought to himself.

She tried to hide it for she knew that he, Sesshomaru hated how weak people were at not holding in their emotions.

"Kagome you can cry." he mumbled as he picked her up like a newly wed couple and held her close as the anger filled within him.

_' Inuyasha what have you done.'_ he thought angrily.

"Sesshomaru I cant take it anymore, i dont want to go through this anymore." she cried.

"Take away the pain!"she added crying into his chest.

He picked up the train to her dress and wiped the tears from the quivering girl.

end of flashback

Sesshomaru looked back up at Kagome who he could tell just wanted to leave, she didnt want to be there, she would rather be standing infront of satan than where she was then again she is standing infront of who she herself thinks is the fallen angel, Lucifer.

"yes we have a two story home near the beach-"

"Koga we should get home, Im tired" said Kagome as she glanced over to the exit door.

"of course kagz." he said as he walked off and wrapped hisarms around ehr in the line at the cash register.

"Well she seems happy" said Inuaysha cooly.

_'kagome' _called the voice in his head

"Yes shes truly happy now, I mean its been over 5 years since the day you dissapeared, i mean we went 3 years without knowing anything until you told us it was a major emergency." lied Sesshomaru.

Everything he said in that sentence execpt the amount of years its been was a lie. She wasnt as happy as she used to be, she wasnt truly happy , they knew what happened to him the first hour of his dissapearance, and what he did wasnt an emergency... it was a mistake.

"thats good to know "he replied

_'Kagome!' called the voice in his head louder._

"Im glad shes happy" he added

_'Kagome!!!' it called even louder_

"glad she found some one to make her happy."he chipped

_"KAGOME!!!!!!' it yelled devestatingly_

later that night

Kagome and Koga made it home and Koga made a fire in the fire place.

Kagome put the groceries on the counter,and walk passed him.

"Sweetheart you ok?" asked Koga

She gave no reply as she then walked back out of the house.

Koga watched her through the window as she slipped off her shoes and then ran off onto the beach barefooted crying.He sighed and sat down drawing his eyes down to the table.

meanwhile

Kagome ran to the shore and let herself fall as she cried and sobbed clenching the sand beneath her.

"Inuyasha." she sobbed

"Why!"she cried letting her tears fall freely.

"Why are you hurting me!"

"Sessho take the pain.... someone, anyone please take away the pain." she held her stomach and let her tears roll down while sobbing.

"Someone take my pain away, i need someone to take me pain away." she sobbed

_She felt a cold hand hold her close as she laid in the sand. She turned around knowing it was him as he felt her now small pudgy stomach kissing it._

Kagomes eyes widened and realized she was halucinating them just now, halusinating her and Inuyasha together.

She only sobbed moreletting the tears streak her face.

meanwhile

Koga watched her through the window as she slipped off her shoes and then ran off onto the beach barefooted crying.He sighed and sat down drawing his eyes down to the table.

kogas Flashback

"KAGOME KAGOME!!!!!!  
Koga was in a tuc as well as he then saw Kagome being carried by Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru walked passed Koga as he then followed himself watcheing the woman he loved cry into her best male friends arms about wanting him to take away the pain.

Koga wanted to take away her pain he wanted to heal her, carry her, he didnt want seshomaru to.

a few months later

Koga knew Kagome and Sesshomaru were close. REal close if anything they would have gotten married but they didnt want to. Thats when Koga took a stand.

"Kagome." he said now clasping her hand.

"I know it hasnt been long for you but please be with me! be my woman! I can treat you right! I can make you truly happy! I can heal your heart! I can give you all the love and everything you want!" he cried.

He could see the surprise in her eyes as she then softly smiled.

She knew that he loved her but he could also see sympathy in those eyes, she loved him but not the way he loved her.

"Koga...."

end of flashback

Koga sat there sobbing silently, he knew that he could never make her truly happy like Inu had before, he knew that he couldnt heal her heartm he knoew everything he gave her she wouldnt really want. She tried her best to be happy with koga and hide her sorrow but he could sense it within her.

a/n: I know this was a very sad Chappie actually this story is pretty sadso yeah dont worry i hope to put some humor in it i hope, gimme some ideas and tell me what cha think well im going to work on chap two!

Inuyasha: why do I have to be the ass hole!

Me: because in every other story your a tiny asshole and a good guy or youd never be the ass hole.

Inuyasha: ok?

Me: I wanted to be different and make you the ass hole that you are.

Inuaysha: well Geeze I love you too(sarcastic)

Me: I know you do and you know I love ya!

Sango: When the hell do I come in?! And when the hell do get to kick Inuyashas, Mirokus and Narakus ass?!

Me: Sango you idiot you just gave away something that was far in another chap!

Sango: huh?

Inuyasha : they were going to find out anyway.

Me: OH SHUT UP!  
Inuyasha: Make me!

Me: grabs dog whistle

Sango: oooh goodie! grabs one too

Inuyasha:OH shit

me: Review!!!!!


End file.
